villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Skeleton King
The Skeleton King is the main antagonist of the television series Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and a major player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Though his own battles are few, the Skeleton King creates a powerful alliance, acting as one of the war's dominant faction leaders. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Encounters with the Huntsclan As the Skeleton King approaches earth, he tasks his formless minions with scouting the planet for resources and gathering intelligence. This operation comes to an end when the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl wipe out his troops. Impressed, the Skeleton King invites the Huntsman into his alliance. After the Huntsman refuses his offer, the Skeleton King attacks on impulse. He fires a bolt from his staff, wounding the Huntsgirl. The Huntsman retaliates, launching a salvo of energy into the Skeleton King's face. The Skeleton King survives, however, and triggers his base to collapse. When the Huntsman tries to make a last stand, the Skeleton King sends him flying through a wall. While the Huntsman and Huntsgirl escape, the Skeleton King himself summons his skeleton mount, arriving at a new location. An Alliance is Formed The Skeleton King recognizes that alliances are tantamount to winning villain wars, and thus asks Queen La for an alliance. She accepts. The two set out to add more members to their faction. Queen La meets a failure when her discovery, Tiburon, does not eliminate Drago. The Skeleton King has more luck, adding Mojo Jojo, a monkey scientist able to defeat the powerful Yzma, to the group. By the end of their search, the two have compiled a group composing of Mojo Jojo, Mandarin, Valina, Norton Nimnul, Jack Spicer and Wuya, Technus, and Vlad Plasmius. Losing the Anubis Jewels Mojo Jojo collects a group of powerful crystals called the Anubis Jewels. The Skeleton King stores them in Queen La's lair. The two of them encounter two of Odin's Acolytes - Devimon and Hecate - trying to steal the gems. The Skeleton King takes on Hecate, but before he can so much as fire a spell, Hecate cracks through his breastplate. Hecate sends one of her griffins after the Skeleton King as well, but he knocks it out. Before he and La can stop the two Acolytes, they escape with the gems. Getting Aggressive The Skeleton King has Nimnul and the newly hired Doctor Doofenshmirtz head out to assassinate David Xanatos. The two fail miserably, both dying in the process. Queen La brings Shendu into the alliance, a demon sorcerer who plans to take over China. Yet the Skeleton King is adamant that Shendu serve him, something the demon sorcerer is not inclined to do. However, the Skeleton King is pleased when Shendu declares that his Dark Hand henchmen will obey Queen La. Furthering his pleasure is the addition of Negaduck to his alliance. Death at the Second Battle of China Unaware that Queen La has been killed, the king, alongside Shendu, puts his plan into action. He has his forces invade China, planning to take down Shan Yu and his allies. The move proves to be ruinous, as his forces are decimated, including Mojo Jojo, Skull Sorceress, and Vlad Plasimus. He grows tired of the fight and sends Mandarin to defeat the Huntsgirl, but Mandarin perishes. The King enters the fray personally, defeating the Huntsgirl, and he then turns his attentions to the Huntsman. He attacks wih his magic, but the Huntsman is able to injure him with a blast from his staff. The King retaliates, trapping his enemy in a net, but the Huntsman then grabs the King's exposed heart, weakening him for the moment. Huntsman then capitalizes on his attack and shoots the king with a magic arrow. The Skeleton King staggers back and falls into the river below where he explodes. His alliance, also falls, as Mozenrath destroys Shendu. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Origins of the First War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heores Vs Villains War - Part Two Heores Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:TV Show Villains Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Skeleton King Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Major Players Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frieza Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Villains war Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Mark Hamill Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Villains Battles